Duas almas, um destino
by GiuliaTheMartian
Summary: " Talvez aquilo não fosse tão mal, passariam a eternidade juntos, já que naquela vida não tinham mais nada."


Cada coração, doído ou não, sozinho ou não, necessita mais do que tudo de um "aquecedor" em uma noite fria. Alguém com quem compartilhar uma pilha de cobertores e sentir que não existe mais nada no mundo se não eles, num abraço tão caloroso capaz de derreter o gelo que se forma lá fora.

Mas não era mais assim para ele, o vento cortava seu rosto como navalhas, congelando as pequenas gotículas de suor que escorriam por sua testa.

O jovem Jon Snow congelava no topo daquela muralha onde passava a noite de vigia. Estava usando três casacos de pele de lobo e tinha apenas uma pequena fogueira para aquecê-lo. Eram em noites frias como aquela, enquanto a neve caia pintando a terra de branco, que o bastardo lembrava-se dos dias mornos em Winterfell, onde ele sentava na varanda de seu quarto na companhia de sua meia-irmã e amante secreta Arya Stark.

Os dois amantes admiravam a maneira como a chuva caia e recolhia todos aqueles que realizavam suas tarefas a céu aberto para dentro de suas casas.

Tudo se tornava tão perfeito ao seu lado, até mesmo o desabrochar de uma pequena margarida do campo em uma manhã nublada tornava-se mais extraordinário ao lado da moreninha que ele tanto amava.

Aquelas lembranças iluminavam sua mente e o fazia sentir-se de uma maneira mais aquecido, como se estivesse novamente em casa.

Fantasma uivava de uma maneira inquieta naquela noite, parecia ser um presságio. O lobo nunca agia daquela maneira ao menos que algo grande aconteceria. E se acontecesse, ele rezava aos Antigos Deuses que fosse algo bom.

Jon gostava de olhar para o horizonte e apreciar as noites estreladas no topo da muralha. Era por volta de quatro da manhã quando mandaram o chamar. O Meistre queria vê-lo.

Rapidamente desceu a imensidão da muralha e dirigiu-se aos aposentos do ancião. O último dos Targaryen já estava muito velho e praticamente cego por isso necessitava da ajuda de Sam ou dos outros para ler suas cartas e fazer as tarefas diárias, mas isso não é de grande importância agora.

Subiu as escadas com tamanha velocidade que chegou ofegante ao topo da torre onde ele se encontrava, junto aos corvos. Sam e Mormont estavam lá, e um nas sombras havia um pequeno corpo escondido.

Mormont foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

- Pequeno Jon, como já lhe foi avisado, seu pai foi acusado por traição e morto em Porto Real, Sansa está sendo mantida refém de Joffrey, Catelyn e Robb estão na guerra. E Arya sua pequena e amada irmã está desaparecida.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto gelado do bastardo quando o nome de Arya foi dito, era mais do que saudade que ele sentia pela garota.

O Meistre continuou, dizendo lentamente usando todas as forças que sobraram de sua juventude.

- Talvez tenha alguém aqui, meu jovem, que possa dar-lhe notícias de sua irmã. – ele parou por um momento para tomar fôlego. - Pode sair das sombras agora.

Era como se fosse uma miragem, ela, em toda a sua beleza incomum saiu daquela escuridão trazendo uma luz divina a sala. Ele não tinha mais medo de chorar, e de algum modo todo o seu frio desapareceu no momento em que sentiu seus braços agarrados ao tronco dele.

Ela estava mudada. Emagrecera, seu cabelo estava curto, suas roupas surradas, mas Agulha ainda estava amarrada em sua cintura, do mesmo modo que estava a um ano e meio atrás quando partira.

Mas pela cara do comandante não era só essa notícia que ele queria lhe dar. Por isso começou a falar.

- Arya pediu para ficar alguns meses junto da Patrulha da Noite para treinar. Eu não vejo por que não. Desde que ela não nos cause problemas, futuramente ela pode ser a primeira mulher a fazer parte da ordem.

Era estranho uma mulher estar junto à Patrulha da Noite, e pela situação em que ela encontrava-se Mormont não negaria tal pedido. Jon pensou por uns instantes e acabou cedendo.

O bastardo levou a amada para a sala de jantar. A menina comeu como um mendigo. Viera de Porto Real apenas comendo vegetais e frutas roubados de plantações e estava há três dias sem alimentar-se, pois naquela região gelada a comida era escassa.

Depois a mostrou todo o castelo e levou-a para o seu quarto perto ao do comandante. Os dois sentaram na cama e conversaram por horas, ela lhe contara tudo o que aconteceu em Porto Real, e sobre as mentiras de Joffrey, que na realidade o senhor Stark não era um traidor.

Jon sentia um desejo imenso de tê-la novamente em seus braços, então olhou nos olhos da garota transmitindo todo o seu desejo oculto. Não hesitou em beijá-la e em meio ao beijo deitou seu corpo delicado e raquítico na cama enquanto despia-a. Arya não relutou nenhum instante, sentia o mesmo desejo pelo meio irmão.

E ali eles fizeram amor, a sensação de sentir seu corpo suado juntamente do dele era incrível, era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que os dois cometiam ato tão errôneo e prazeroso. Enfim seu corpo esquentou-se, todo aquele frio da muralha afastou-se quando ele deitou-se com ela e ouviu seus gemidos de prazer.

Dormiram até a hora em que Jon deveria começar seu árduo trabalho. Se algum dia aquilo fosse descoberto os dois estariam mortos.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. De algum modo alguém ouviu ou avistou o ato e logo no inicio da manhã a sentença de morte foi dada aos irmãos.

Segundo o juramento da Patrulha da Noite, era estritamente proibido de um patrulheiro deitar-se com uma mulher. E Jon, mais que todos, deveria saber disso, mas era um desejo tão grande de ter ela colada em seu corpo que foi inevitável.

Seus corpos foram levados ao alto da muralha onde seriam arremessados. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão mal, passariam a eternidade juntos, já que naquela vida não tinham mais nada.

Deram uma última olhada na paisagem, era mesmo bonito. O sol estava saindo de seu leito, atrás da Floresta Assombrada e preparava-se para aquecer mais um dia de inverno. Em meio a lagrimas a pequena Stark disse:

- Mesmo que agora hei de morrer, foi ótimo compartilhar esse último nascer de sol com você Jon.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se e de olhos fechados pularam na imensidão, partindo desta vida para a próxima. Onde teriam um ao outro, sem restrições ou medos. Agora eram apenas corpos estraçalhados num mar de sangue e neve.

Mas seus espíritos, ah, estes estavam livres, agora unidos em um só. Vagariam por esta terra e correriam junto aos lobos. Não havia nada a temer, agora eram só eles dois.

_Nota da autora: Bom, era pra ser mais de um capítulo, mas durante o tempo que eu escrevia isto, recordei-me do meu avô, falecido há dois meses e vi nos olhos de minha vó a saudade quando ela falava seu nome. Então decidir encurtar a história, fazer dela breve, mas que mostrasse um sentimento de desejo que eles tinham._


End file.
